


Closer

by HuffleFly



Series: Lyrics on a Music Sheet [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleFly/pseuds/HuffleFly
Summary: Four years is a long time to not see or speak to someone . . . but some things never change no matter how much time has passed.  Like the way you feel about someone.orAlex and Kara running into one another in a hotel bar.orA Story inspired by the song "Closer"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspired: "Closer" by The Chainsmokers

Alex raised an eyebrow as a shot of whiskey appeared in front of her. She looked up to see her partner holding her own glass of whiskey towards her. “Cheers, Danvers. After a week long case, we can finally celebrate. Hell we deserve it.”

Alex let out a quiet laugh as she picked up the shot and clinked it against the other glass. She brought the drink to her lips and tipped her head back. “What was suppose to be a two-day cased turned into seven. I just want to go home.”

“I thought you love sharing a room with me,” the detective pouted, causing Alex to roll her eyes.

“As much as I love you, Sawyer, some times a girl just wants her bed,” Alex shared as she motioned to the bartender, asking for two beers. Her thoughts on the king size bed waiting for her back in her apartment.

The detective laughed, her eyes gazing around the bar. “Well I don’t mind staying a few more days. There are some fine ladies in National City.”

“Mags,” Alex laughed, shaking her head, as the bartender placed two beers in front of the women.

Maggie flashed Alex her dimpled smile, as she picked up her glass. “We’re off the clock, Alex.” She sipped her drink, eyes filled with mischief.

The taller brunette simply hummed as she took a drink. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

“I’m not,” Maggie smiled as her eyes began to gaze around the room before stopping. “Hottie at your one o’clock.”

Alex moved her glass to her lips, taking a slow drink as she scanned the bar. Her eyes pausing at a red-head with a killer smile and legs. “Definitely your type.”

Maggie smirked as she got off the bar stool. “Want me to see if she has a friend?”

Alex laughed and shook her head. Her coworker had set up on a blind date once. It was a epic fail. It never stopped the detective from offering again even if Alex refused each time. “Go talk to her.” She playfully pushed Maggie toward the woman, giving her an encouraging smile.

Maggie laughed, blowing Alex a quick kiss and a wink, before walking toward the attractive red-head.

* * *

Kara looked over her shoulder. Reddish short brown hair catching her attention. She peered over the crowd of people, trying to get a better look. A habit she developed in the past four years. The body type was the similar, even the way she leaned against the bar was familiar. Kara self-consciously took a step closer, her heart beat picking up pace with each step.

* * *

“Alex.”

Alex who was in the process of taking a sip of beer, froze. Her lips resting on the rim of the cold glass. It had been years but she would recognize that voice from anywhere. “Kara,” Alex seemed to breathe out as her eyes met blue orbs. The blonde stood a foot away, with a nervous smile on her face. “Hi,” finally seemed to whisper after a few seconds of silence.

“Hi,” Kara copied as she tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The blonde bit her lip out of nervousness. “You’re in National City. Are you living here now?”

Alex shook her head. Her mind still catching up to what she was physically seeing. Kara Zor-El just as beautiful as she remembered her. Standing right in front of her, and in the a hotel bar of all places. “No. I’m here for work.”

Kara nodded her head as she shifted her stance. “Did you end up becoming a bioengineer?”

Alex felt a small smile slip her lips as she shook her head once again. “I actually went back to college and got my Masters in Forensic Science. I work at Metropolis Police Department as a Forensic Scientist.”

“Criminal Justice,” Kara replied with wide eyes and a fond smile. “I guess I can’t say I’m surprised. You always appreciated watching random forensic science murder investigation type of shows. ”

Alex chucked at the memory. “Can I buy you a drink?” she offered noticing Kara shift once again, a tell that she was nervous.

“Um, sure,” the blonde agreed, taking the empty bar stool beside Alex.

“What would you like?” Alex asked, as she waved toward the bartender.

“I’ll have whatever beer you’re drinking.”

Alex motioned for another drink for herself and for Kara, another smile slipping her lips. Kara was not much a beer drinker before the two met, always preferring a fruity mix drink or a glass of wine. But beer was what was always chilled in Alex’s apartment. So when the two would hang out, Kara found herself growing to appreciate a nice cold beer every now and then.

“Are you living in National City?” Alex questioned as the bartender placed two cold glasses of beer in front of them.

Kara picked up the beer as she nodded her head. “Yeah, I got a job at CatCo three years ago.”

“Did you become a journalist like you wanted?” Alex asked with a smile as Kara let out a airy laugh.

“I was Cat Grant’s assistance over two and half years. She actually just assigned me a journalist position about three months ago.” Kara took a sip of her beer, not finding it necessary to divulge that Cat Grant actually gave her a choice on what position she would want in the company.

“Congratulations,” Alex beamed as she held up her glass. The two cheers, Kara letting out another laugh. “I knew you could do it.”

Kara felt her cheeks warm instantly at the compliment. “Thanks,” she smiled.

A glass of beer turned into three. Alex began nursing her drink, remembering she was a beer and shot ahead of Kara. The two talked about life after college, having split ways after graduating from Stanhope University. They kept in touch for a few months before getting swept up with life. Looking for career opportunities, returning to grad school, and losing contact information due to the quick advancement of technology. Both admitted how embarrassing it had been to have lost touch so easily and shared apologies.

“I tried looking for you in social media a year or two ago,” Kara confessed as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Cheeks pink from either the confession or alcohol, Alex was not sure. She peered down at a her drink, but could see Alex’s eyes widen at her words.

“I’m not on any social media networks. You’ll be surprised at how public ‘private’ accounts really are,” Alex commented as felt her nose wrinkle.

Taking a drink, Alex decided to not share that she actually did a official search on the blonde within the first month of being in the MPD. Aside from a recent driver license picture, Alex could not bring her eyes to scan or read anything else. Her heart ached and a tinge of guilt began to fill her chest. She was a horrible friend for not keeping in touch. She focused a second longer on blues eyes before x-ing out of the window.

Kara nodded her head in understanding. She took a generous sip before asking, “So are you seeing anyone?” Her eyes already scanned for a wedding or engagement ring, but it still glanced down at what could be an invisible ring.

Alex let out a quiet laugh, taking a sip before answering, “No. You?”

Kara flushed at the gaze Alex was now giving her. “No.”

Contrary to what everyone believed, Alex and Kara never once dated. Having met during their third year of college in the library, the two instantly clicked and became close friends.

Alex was openly lesbian. Kara had no labels to describe her sexuality. And while Kara only dated guys, she had told Alex (and anyone who asked) that is love is love—no matter gender, race, social status, or religion

* * *

*DING*

Both eyes moving to the pocket of the leather jacket. “Excuse me,” Alex apologized as she pulled out her iPhone. It was not uncommon for the department to contact her especially at late hours like tonight.

 **MAGGIE SAWYER**  
Don’t hate me!

 **ALEX DANVERS**  
I’m scared to ask

 **MAGGIE SAWYER**  
Can you rent another room for tonight?  
I’ll pay you back! I promise!

 **ALEX DANVERS**  
Are you serious?

 **MAGGIE SAWYER**  
Alex,  
I have a hot girl pressed up against me  
touching  
kissing  
licking

 **ALEX DANVERS**  
OMG, PLEASE STOP!  
I don’t need you sexting me right now!  
Take the room!

 **MAGGIE SAWYER**  
ILY

 **ALEX DANVERS**  
Bite Me

* * *

Alex frowned as she shoved her iPhone back into her pocket. Picking up the glass, she took a generous gulp of beer before placing it back down a little harder than necessary.

“Everything OK?” Kara asked in concerned.

“Yeah. My coworker is stealing our hotel room for what I’m assuming a night of hot sex,” Alex casually shared as she took another drink.

Kara bit her lip in contemplation. A few seconds of silence passed between the two friends.

“I never got to ask you. Why are you here?” Alex questioned as she tilted her glass, watching the beer slide to one side.

Kara felt her eyes brows narrow in a bit of confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You said you live in National City. I’m guessing a hotel bar is not your usually spot to get a drink,” Alex explained with a grin.

“Oh, I was covering an event in the banquet hall earlier,” Kara answered as she traced her finger on the rim of her glass. “Mrs. Grant generously booked me a hotel room for the night.”

Her boss insinuated that she partake in a similar activity as Alex’s coworker. Kara who was far too modest for a one night stand was on her way to her hotel room to call it a night when she caught sight of reddish-brown hair that she always seem to be on a look out for.

“And rumor has it that Cat Grant has no heart,” mused Alex with a smirk.

Kara smiled, “I’m pretty sure Cat started that rumor herself. Between you and I, she has a really big heart.” The brunette smiled. “Hey, you can stay with me.” Alex titled her head in confusion. “Since your coworker kicked you out of your room.”

“Oh, I can easily book a room,” Alex kindly declined, knowing how nice Kara could be. Some times too much for her own good.

“Obviously,” Kara retorted with a roll of her eyes. “Come on. We can talk a little longer. Have a sleepover. It’ll be like college.” Alex let out a quiet laugh, hesitant on taking the offer.

It took another beer and Kara bringing up the offer every five minutes before Alex finally agreed.

 

* * *

 

Alex rolled over as light peeked into the hotel room, her back now facing the window. Brown eyes meeting blue.

“Morning,” Alex sleepily greeted as she closed her eyes. She almost forgot where she was and who she was with. She willed her beating heart.

“Morning,” Kara smiled. “Still not a fan of the sunlight?”

Alex let out a quiet laugh as she buried her face into a pillow. “Not when I’m sleeping.” Her eyes still closed. Kara laughed softy. The forensic scientist felt the bed shift and the blankets rustle. The sound of curtains sliding and the room darkening from behind her eyelids. “Thank you.”

Kara hummed as she returned to bed. Alex felt the bed dip before she rolled back, once again facing the window. She always favored sleeping on her right over her left.

“Why is your room so cold?” Alex mumbled into the pillow as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

Kara let out a quiet laugh. “I forget how cold you easily get.”

“Not all of us can be as hot as you,” smirked Alex as she looked over her shoulder to see Kara flush causing her to laugh to herself.

The room fell quiet. The only sounds were the cool air coming through the vents and their breathing. Alex felt her breathing slow, her eyes now closed, exhausted from the week long case and relaxed in the company of Kara. The bed shifted once more and she could feel warmth radiate from behind her. Kara must’ve moved closer.

Warm fingers softly danced along her shoulder. Alex did her best from shivering at the touch. The shirt she borrowed from Kara having slipped off her left shoulder.

“You got a tattoo,” Kara whispered in wonder and curiousity.

Alex could feel her breath on the back of her neck, this time she did shiver. She hummed in acknowledgement, nearly forgetting about the ink on her shoulder blade.

“May I?” Kara asked as she traced the edge of the collar.

Alex simply nodded and let out a quiet hum of agreement. Her eyes still closed. It took a second before she felt the shirt slid lower, exposing more of her left shoulder and back. She felt Kara trace the ink. Her mind visualizing the image as fingertips glided across her skin.

“These are our stars,” Kara voiced recognizing the arrangement.

Alex let out a quiet laugh, muffled by the pillow. “Yeah.” No one else would know that but Kara and her. To everyone else it was just a cluster of stars tattooed on her skin.

“When did you—” Kara’s voice trailing.

Alex tilted her head away from the pillow, so not to speak into the pillow but kept her eyes close. “About a year after we graduated college.” She let out a quiet breath. Her voice soft as she spoke. “It was a rough time in my life. My dad got real sick and getting my masters was hell.” Alex finally opened her eyes. She peered over her shoulder catching Kara’s gaze, fingers still danced across her back. “I wanted a reminder of a better time in my life.” So many emotions behind that single statement, and Alex wondered if Kara could read what her eyes were trying to express.

Kara remained quiet, not quite sure what to say.

“You use to always insist we make wishes on every star,” Alex reminded with a quiet laugh, her eyes once again closed.

The blonde let out a laugh as she exhaled. “Not every star.” Her eyes glancing at Alex before returning her attention on the tattooed stars.

Alex hummed, a smile appearing on her face. “Yeah, not every star. Just our stars.”

Kara nodded as she gently tapped each star. “You were always so good at finding them.”

“The first time we stargazed you insisted I commit it to memory so that I could find them again,” Alex said with a grin on her face.

“You were the star expert. You showed me all the constellations you knew and told me their stories,” the journalist added with a fond smile.

“But you wanted your own constellation,” Alex reminded hearing Kara laugh quietly.

“I wanted us to have a constellation,” Kara clarified, her finger now outlining each star. A second passed. “Did your dad get better?”

Alex nodded her head. “I wished every night on those stars.”

Kara bit her lower lip. Her fingers freezing for the first time since touching Alex’s skin. “Me too.”

“What did you wish for?” Alex peeked over her shoulder, sleepy but awake.

“That I would see you again.” Blue orbs locked on brown.

“Me too.” Alex shifted, turning to face Kara. Their faces just a foot apart, the blonde made no attempts to move back. Alex licked her lips in contemplation. All these years of not saying anything. She wondered. “I’ve always liked you, Kara Zor-El.”

Blue eyes softened at words, “I’ve always liked you too, Alexandra Danvers.” Her voice tinge with teasing causing Alex to roll her eyes at her full name.

“No, like—,” Alex paused not quite sure what words to say. She did not come to National City expecting to see Kara let alone confessing just how much she loves her.

“I know,” Kara interrupted softly. “You were always a reminder of a better part of my life too.” Alex smiled as Kara flushed, the two quite aware the depth of her words.

Alex self-consciously licked her lips as Kara bit hers. The forensic scientist slowly leaned toward Kara, giving her ample time to move back if she wanted. Instead, the blonde leaned closer their lips meeting. The kiss was soft and slow, as if the two were trying to memorize each second. Eventually, Alex pulled Kara closer by tugging at her shirt. She felt her back fall rest back down on the bed as she pulled Kara along after her. Kara smiled into the kiss causing Alex to do the same. The brunette gave a quick peck before pulling away, her arms wrapped around the blonde.

“Are you going back to sleep?” Kara mused quietly as Alex closed her eyes.

Alex hummed with a smile, “I got like twenty hours of sleep total this week.” Kara let out a sigh of displeasure. “Cuddle with me?”

Kara felt herself smile at her words as she buried herself in the crook of Alex’s neck, arms wrapping around the brunette. “Always.”


	2. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara, and their constellation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The constellation tattoo became a muse shortly after I posted this story, more so when readers left reviews about it. Random but not scenes highlighting Alex, Kara, and the constellation.
> 
> I was also still fixated on the lyrical line 'bite that tattoo on your shoulder.'
> 
> Please forgiven any errors, I may have missed.

Alex adjusted the telescope, tucking strands of hair behind her ear as she looked through the view finder. “You really never been stargazing before?” the brunette asked, as she stepped away from the telescope.

Kara shook her head. “Well not really. My cousin and I watched a couple of meteor showers back on the farm, though,” she added as Alex shook her head in disbelief.

“Smallville has way less light pollution than Midvale. The galaxies you could probably see from your place,” Alex sighed in thought as she placed her hands on her hips.

“You’re such a nerd,” teased Kara with a smile, causing Alex to roll her eyes as she playfully pushed Kara toward the telescope.

“Shut up,” Alex said with a small smile. She nodded toward the telescope. “Take a look, it’ll give you a closer look of the Big Dipper or Ursa Major.”

Kara closed her right eye and peered into the telescope. “Wow.” The sight was breathtaking. One second, then two. “What am I looking at exactly?” the blonde admitted as she glanced over her shoulder.

Alex let out a laugh as she stepped behind Kara. She had to stand on her tip toes just to hover her chin a few centimeters above Kara’s left shoulder. Kara tilted her head to look at the brunette before leaning against her, her back now pressed Alex’s chest. The blonde was always more affectionate out of the two.

Alex lifted her right arm toward the sky. “You see those seven stars?” She slowly pointed to each star, waiting for Kara to nod before moving on to the next. “They form the Big Dipper.”

“Or Ursa Major?” Kara asked as Alex hummed in agreement before nudging Kara forward to take another look in the telescope.

“The universe really is gorgeous,” the blonde commented after a minute as she stepped back from the telescope to smile at Alex. “Tell me the story?”

“About Ursa Major?” Alex asked in question, as Kara nodded her head.

“The constellations all have myths, right?” Alex nodded her head. “Do you know them all?”

“Well, the ones I know how to find.  Yes.”

“Dork,” snickered Kara as Alex rolled her eyes.

“No stories for you,” Alex teased with serious tone as she stepped toward the telescope. She peeked into the telescope, adjusting it once again.

Kara frowned, “You don’t mean that.”

The bioengineer major looked over her a shoulder with a smile. “I don’t.” She motioned for Kara to move towards her. “Come here, I’m going to show you the Little Dipper or Ursa Minor. They share the same story. Do you know where the North Star is?”

Kara nodded her head, it was the one star she could find in the night sky. Alex proceeded in pointing out the six other stars that formed Ursa Minor before telling the story of the two constellations. Kara listened attentively and asked eagerly about the other constellations in the sky. For every constellation, Alex adjusted the telescope, pointed out each star, and shared each of their story.

“We should have a constellation,” Kara mused quietly as Alex stepped back from the telescope. It had been fifteen minutes since the last story.  Alex having told all the stories of the constellations she could find.

“Choose your pick,” Alex smirked as she gestured toward the night sky.

“No, like a completely new constellation.”

Alex arched an eyebrow in amusement. “You want a constellation to call your own?”

Kara beamed as she rocked on her balls of her feet. “I want us to have our own constellation.” Alex let out a airy laugh. “Find me a constellation, Lex. Please?” The blonde smiled with wide eyes.

Alex shook her head in disbelief but not one to ever deny Kara of anything, the brunette walked toward the telescope. “Yeah, OK. But you’re on your own in writing a constellation story.”

It took a while until Alex settled for a cluster of stars. Ensuring that it was a set of stars that would be visible without a telescope and bright enough to still be seen with some light pollution. It formed a sort of an ’s’ shape.

“Stronger together,” smiled Kara as Alex nodded sheepishly.

“You always insist that we are.”

“Because it’s true,” Kara answered earnestly as she glanced back down into the telescope and then looking back at the brunette. “You’ll remember where it is?” Alex simply hummed in agreement as she held up her notebook, a sketch of the constellation that was found between the two dippers. “And you’ll keep showing me how to find it until I can find it on my own?”

“Sure, Kar,” Alex said with a short laugh before taking her turn at the telescope.

Kara beamed as she threw her arms around her friend from behind. Her chin resting on Alex’s shoulder as she nuzzled their cheeks together. “Make a wish,” the blonde hummed causing Alex to let out a soft chuckle.

Alex stared at the twinkling star that was the highest on the formation and felt contentment. She was happy, what more could she possibly wish for.

“What’d you wish for?” Kara whispered curiously as she tighten her embrace.

“If I tell you. It won’t come true,” Alex teased with a smile. If she could stay in this moment she would.

Kara scoffed. “People only say that to keep secrets.” Alex let out a quiet laugh. “Want to know what I wished for?” A second passed before Kara continued. “That we’d always be best friends.”

“Sap,” Alex smirked causing Kara to release her hold with a pout.

“Meanie,” Kara frowned as she crossed her arms before turning to look back into the telescope.

Alex followed as she lightly bumped her hip against Kara’s. “Hey, I’ll always have your back.” Referencing a sketch of stick figures that Kara once drew her with the exact saying. One of the stick figures literally holding the back of the other.

Kara beamed as she looked up from the telescope. “And I’ll always have yours.”

* * *

Alex sat impatiently on a bench, her right leg bouncing as she waited. She glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time.

“You sure you want to do this?”

Alex glanced at the short hair brunette. “Seriously? Aren’t you suppose to supporting me here, Lane?”

“If I remember correctly, you only asked me ‘where.’ Not to accompany you,” Lucy countered as she raised an eyebrow.

“Yet, here you are. Even when I insisted you to not tag along,” Alex retorted as she crossed her arms.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “These things are permanent. I’m not about to listen to you wallow in regret for the years to come.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You’re awfully dramatic for someone who already has a tattoo. An ‘impulsive’ decision if I remember correctly.”

“Impulsive or not, it was merited. I was making a statement against my father,” Lucy reminded with a a huff.

“Right,” Alex nodded before arching an eyebrow. “Feeling regretful now are we?”

“Hell no. Need I remind you how hot this make me?” Lucy gestured toward her tattoo with a confident smile.

“Definitely puts you above a ten now.”

“Thank you,” smirked Lucy. “Seriously though. What made you want a tattoo? You were never interested in getting one before.”

Alex leaned back agains the wall behind her as she let out a quiet sigh and a small shrug. “I don’t know, just feel like it I guess.”

“And you said that I was impulsive,” huffed Lucy as she rolled her eyes.

Alex knew the law student was not going to interrogate her any further. Despite having become close friends after sharing a class for a semester, there were just some things neither women spoke about. Like the fact that Alex was a few points away in being in academic probation or that her dad was beginning his second round of chemotherapy.

Alex pressed her back harder against the wall, her eyes shut to push back oncoming tears. Alex was anything but impulsive on this decision. In some crude way, she wanted the pain that was entailed in receiving a tattoo. Maybe physical hurt would numb out all the emotional turmoil she was currently battling.

“Did you decide what you wanted to get a tattoo of?” Lucy asked, diverting their conversation to what may seem a easier topic.

Alex nodded her head as she stuck her hand in the pocket of her jacket. Her fingers clenching onto a folded piece of paper. She lied the first time Lucy had asked what she wanted tattoo.

Pulling out the piece of paper, Alex handed it over to Lucy. She watched from the corner of her eye as the shorter brunette unfolded the piece of paper.

“Stars” Lucy said with a smile. “Why am I not surprise? I always catch you staring at them.”

“Yeah,” Alex found herself saying. Her heart aching. The other emotional battle she wanted to forget and yet remember all at the same time. She misses Kara and found herself calling a disconnected number more times than she would care to admit. But it was habit to want to run to someone who always seemed the safest to run to.

Before Lucy could comment any further on the tattoo, Alex heard her name being called. Lucy gave her an encouraging smile as she handed the paper back. Alex followed a tall muscular built man to a back room.

“Names Jacob. Will this be your first tattoo?” the tattoo artist asked as they entered a room.

“Yeah,” Alex answered as she gazed at the walls filled with a variety of tattoo designs.

“Do you have a tattoo in mind or would you like to look at some designs?”

Alex shook her head as she handed the stars she carefully sketched out. She made sure the paper was facing the right way as she passed the paper.

“Stars. Nice. Should be quick. Do you want me to follow this layout? I can do a constellation if you like,” Jacob offered with a smile.

A smile tugged at her lips at the word 'constellation.'  Alex stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she replied, “This layout would be perfect, thank you."

“Alright. Where would you like it?”

The fond memory of stargazing with Kara for the first time flashed in her mind. “On my back,” Alex said with a smile. “Upper left? Somewhere along my shoulder blade?”

* * *

Alex awoke to butterfly kisses on her back. A smile spread across her face at the feeling.  “Morning,” she hummed as she felt a smile against her shoulder blade.

“Morning,” Kara whispered as she placed another soft kiss on her skin.

“What time is it?”

“Seven?”

“In the morning?”

Kara giggled. “What is it with you and sleeping in?”

“What is it with you and waking at the crack of dawn?” Alex countered as the kissing resumed.

“I swear half the time you visit me, you’re sleeping,” huffed Kara as she pouted for just a second.

Alex hummed, deciding not to mention the newly hung black out curtains that kept out the sunlight. Just a beam of light peeked at the edge of the window.  Kara nipped at a star. The sleepy brunette let out a quiet yelp causing Kara to softly giggle.

“I sleep the best when I’m with you.” The forensic scientist confessed because it was true. There were some things that Alex witnessed on the job that would keep her up at night, but with Kara nightmares were non-existent. A warm cheek rested on her back.

The blonde hummed quietly. “Sleep. I’ll cook us some breakfast.” Kara placed another kiss on a star.

“Lay with me a little longer,” Alex whispered back just as Kara leaned back to get up.

The journalist whispered an “okay” and began tracing the stars, her favorite past time if not leaving trails of kisses across the constellation. It took a few quiet minutes before she resumed kissing at the tattooed stars.

“Did you know National City Police Department is looking for a forensic scientist?”

“Hm?” Kara hummed, lost in thought as she nipped at yet another star.

“Kara, are you listening to me?” Alex questioned an amusement.

“Yeah, you said NCPD is in need of a forensic scientist.” A kiss, followed by another nip. “Oh! Are you—?”

Alex looked over a shoulder as Kara stared at her with wide blue eyes. “I have a blank application sitting on the kitchen counter in my apartment,” Alex shared with a careful smile. She had meant to talk to Kara about this last night but she was beyond exhausted. She pulled a double shift, then her flight was delayed causing her to land just before midnight. Aside from a well appreciated kiss, Alex could barely stay awake, she fell asleep five minutes into whatever Kara decided to stream on Netflix.

“You want to move to National City?” Kara asked in a bit of wonder. Alex began to sit up, adjusting the shirt that slipped off her shoulder as she leaned back against the headboard.

It had been nearly six months since they ran into each other in the hotel bar and decided to pursue a long distance relationship with one another. A lot of interaction came in the form of phone calls, texts, and FaceTiming. Alex made more trips to visit since her work schedule allowed her more consecutive days off in comparison to the weekends Kara was given. But there were far and in between. Just a few days once, maybe twice, a month.

“Yeah,” Alex answered, her voice wavered out of nervousness. They never talked about moving to be together, not yet at least. “I mean . . . I always liked that it was less city than Metropolis.”

Kara nodded her head, who was now sitting across from the scientist with her legs crossed. “What about the MPD? You said you loved working there,” Kara questioned.

“I do but the NCPD team was real nice to work with too,” Alex commented, unsure on what Kara was thinking. “If I do decide to apply. It’ll probably take at the least a month to hear from the department. A few weeks for them to interview applicants and if they happen to like me, at the quickest two weeks for me to transfer.”

Brown eyes locked with blue before darting away.

“You really want to move to National City?” Kara questioned quietly, a tinge of hope laced in her voice. “Sell your apartment? Leave Metropolis? The MPD? Your friends? Your life?”

“No, I’d rent my apartment,” Alex corrected with a smile causing Kara to let out a airy laugh. Alex reached over and intertwined her right hand with Kara's left. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Technically I did. The first time you asked me,” Alex pointed out as she lightly squeezed their hands together. “Yes, I want to move to National City but only if you want me to.”

“What kind of answer is that?” Kara said with a laugh as Alex pouted in confusion.

“An honest one. Now please tell me what you’re thinking and please be honest with me,” Alex begged, knowing that Kara was one to lie if it meant pleasing someone else.

“Of course I want you to move to National City,” Kara replied as she rolled her eyes.

Alex hummed as she rolled her own eyes. “Well, don’t sound too happy about it.”

“I’m overwhelmed,” Kara began to voice quietly. “You’re willing to give up everything to be with me.”

Alex pushed off the headboard, and with her free hand lightly brushed Kara’s hair away from her face before giving her a soft short kiss. “It feels more like I’m gaining everything.”

Kara let out a teary laugh. “Sap.”

Alex chuckled quietly as she rested her forehead against Kara’s. “I just want to be closer to you, Kar.”

Kara beamed with watery eyes. “Me too, Alex,” she whispers just as their lips brushed against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write despite some roadblocks. I avoided trying to write what the formation of the stars were, even with the decision to hint at the House of El crest--I'm still in different. I think about taking it out. I had the hardest time in the last scene. Never quite knew just how to 'end' it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this 'extra' chapter.
> 
> I have a few other works I need to tweak and finish, but hoping to post another Kalex story in the near future. Drop me a review if you got the time! Please & Thank You!


	3. Constellations II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had her tattoo. Kara--well Kara found a different way to remember their constellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank "FoxoftheDesert" for this chapter. [To FoxoftheDesert: Your comment about how Kara feels about Alex's tattoo had spurred this particular muse. So I can only hope you enjoy and appreciation this chapter]
> 
> While this muse has been sitting in my mind for months, I wrote it in like two hours. I have been sitting in front of a Writer's Block for weeks now and felt the need to write and post something. With that said, forgive any mistakes. I plan to revise and hopefully add more details in the future. And as always, fix the ending. Until then, I hope you like this chapter as it is for now.

Kara has a frown on her face as she climbs the stairs of her apartment building. It was bad enough she got called into CatCo on her day off, it was another to be grilled by her short fuse supervisor. Snapper railed her about an expose she was working. If it was not having credible sources, it was not having enough. There was always something. She reaches her floor a bit out of breath from her day and the quick ascent.

Alex was also visiting for the weekend. What was suppose to be two full day weekend together was turning into a barely one and half. All she wanted now is to cuddle up to Alex and stream NetFlix. Her frown deepens as she pauses outside her apartment, she promised Alex a night out. Realizing this was one of those defining moments of being selfless, Kara unlocks the door with a deep breath. She does her best to wear her biggest smiles as she steps into the apartment and locks the door behind her.

Kara is about to greet Alex but freezes. Watery brown orbs meet her wide blue ones. Kara feels her heart drop at the sight as a million thoughts rushes through her mind.

“Alex?” Kara whispers in concern, her heart clenching as she takes a cautious step forward. “What—Are you—?” The blonde is unsure where to begin. She barely takes notice of the scattered paper surrounding the tear faced forensic scientist.

Before Kara can formulate a sentence, Alex is on her feet and closing the distance between them. Kara is unsure what to expect but hands cup her cheeks and lips caress hers. The kiss is slow. Kara lets Alex lead and after a few seconds allow her hands to rest on the brunette’s hips. Alex eventually pulls away but rests her forehead against Kara’s.

“Hi,” Alex greets softly.

“Hey,” Kara whispers back. “You okay?”

“I—You—“ Alex chokes, tears once again filling her eyes.

“Breathe,” Kara soothes as she moves her hands to slowly rub the brunette’s back before guiding her to the couch. Blue orbs instantly taking in the paper spread across the coffee table. “You found my art work . . .” Her eyes trailing to the couch Alex was originally occupying. “And my sketchbook.”

Alex nodded her head. “I hope you don’t mind.”

It was a hobby of hers; sketching, drawing, painting. “I don’t,” Kara answers as she scans the various artwork. Pieces she had not laid eyes on in months, some even years.

Alex snuggles into Kara, wrapping her arms around the blonde. The journalist peeks down at the forensic scientist, normally Kara who did the snuggling.

“I was staring at your painting earlier. The one of our stars,” Alex shares quietly.

Kara simply hums in acknowledgement. She had a feeling whatever Alex was about to say would explain the tears and scattered artwork. Her gaze moves across the room to the starry painting hung on the wall. Their constellation painted in the center. A piece she had done a little over year after graduating from the university.

The first time Alex visited, the brunette was quick to notice their stars painted in the midst of others. A soft kiss was shared with flushed cheeks.

“Then I looked at your other painting,” Alex continues as blue eyes move across the room to the painting of an autumn scene with orange, red, and brown leaves falling from trees. “And I—you painted our constellation there too.” Leaves falling in the arrangement of their stars. In that moment Alex swore her heart skipped at the realization. “Before I knew it, I’m pulling out your sketchbook and artwork.”

Kara returns her gaze back to the pieces of art in front of them. She nearly forgot just how much she use to lose herself in drawing and painting.

“Our constellations are everywhere,” Alex breathes an awe as she tightens her arms around Kara. Alex is right. Their constellation is sketched in the form of lily pads on a pond, spots on various of animals, cheery blossoms blowing in the wind, snowflakes and rain. The discreet appearances of their constellation in the form of something other than stars are endless.

“It just happened,” Kara quietly explains. “I would doodle our stars on scraps of paper all the time. I tried once to stop sketching stars. I drew dandelion seeds dancing in the breeze and it wasn’t until I finished that I realized the seeds were in the formation of our constellation. It became second nature after that. Almost a signature to any artwork I created.” Kara pauses. “It felt completed when our constellation was included in some form.” Kara wants to tell Alex that she completes her.

“Is this how you feel?” Alex whispers before Kara can tell her.

“What do you mean?”

“When you obsess over my tattoo,” Alex quietly teases causing Kara to roll her eyes.

“Rude,” Kara pouts as she lightly knocks her head against Alex. “You never wanted a tattoo before. You never saw the appeal to willingly inflict pain just to leave a permanent mark on your skin. Yet, you ended up getting one and not just of anything—of our constellation.” Kara pauses before she corrects. “I am not obsessed. I’m overwhelmed by the significance of it all.”

“I am too. Our constellation is everywhere,” Alex repeats, still processing as the two women take in the sight of the hidden constellation sketched on the mess of papers.

“It was comforting. It made me feel like we were closer.”

“The tattoo of our constellation made me feel closer to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! I'm hoping to update "One Call Away" and "Better" in the near future. Drop me a comment if you want to. [please & thank you] Maybe it'll help me get over this writer's block.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Thoughts on this Story:
> 
> Aside from 'looking pretty in a hotel bar' I wanted to write something about Alex having a 'tattoo on (her) shoulder." I was pleased with that particular scene, mainly because it took me a while to decide what the tattoo would be (I even researched constellations and their myths to see if a story would fit theirs). I obviously opted to Alex and Kara making their own constellation. 
> 
> It may have been a minor part but it took me a while to decide who Maggie would 'end up with.' (I realized I live for detail even the small ones). I went back from just a random stranger, to Lena (considered L-Corp being the one who hosted the event Kara had to do a piece on) to Lucy (I just miss her being in the series) and eventually ended up with a red-head who is suppose to be Kate Kane. 
> 
> Alex being a forensic scientist a tribute to Barry Allen from the Flash. =)
> 
> I tried writing a scene for before Alex and Kara go to bed, but I was stuck.
> 
> I'm indifferent about the ending but 'endings' in general is always my biggest struggles as a writer. I may or may not come back and revise it. Who knows?! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I had enjoyed writing. Leave me a comment if you feel moved to; I definitely would appreciate it! =)


End file.
